The present invention relates to a tool having a cutting blade for transection of metallic objects encircling a portion of a person's anatomy, such as a finger ring, toe ring, band, bracelet, necklace or the like, and more particularly to a novel tool provided with irrigation for cooling the cutting blade and ring and dispersing filings or debris created during transection.
In clinics and in hospitals operating and emergency rooms, it is often necessary for medical personnel to remove a finger ring, or other encircling band such as a toe ring, bracelet, etc. from a patient's anatomy before the patient can be treated. In cases involving accidents, and in particular with those involving arms, hands and fingers, the fingers may become swollen, cut or injured in some manner that removal of a finger ring by pulling it off is impossible, but removal is necessary for further medical treatment. Numerous devices have been proposed for cutting away finger rings, which include power-driven cutting blades operable for transecting the ring so that it may then be distracted, or pulled apart, so that the finger or hand can be treated.
An example of a device for removing finger rings is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,034 which includes a motor-driven, circular saw blade, positioned above a base element which is inserted between the ring and the finger to grasp the ring for cutting operation. The device includes two movable blades, so that the ring can be pried open by moving the blades away from each other. Another example of a power-driven ring cutter is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,864,730 which includes a tool having a motor-driven circular saw blade and a lever arm, pivotally connected to the tool which includes an indented end for insertion between the finger ring and a patient's finger, to locate a rotating saw blade in position for cutting the finger ring.
Still another example of a device for removing finger rings is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,867,342 which incorporates a so-called saw wheel and ring support, which is inserted beneath the finger ring. The saw wheel is actuated by cutting tongs which can be squeezed together to bias the saw wheel against the ring, so that the saw wheel can be positioned by a handle, to effect cutting action. Another ring cutting and removing device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,625 which is formed as a pliers-type cutting device with a built-in means for prying the ring apart, when cut, so that the ring can be removed from a finger.
In each of the devices described above, there is no specific provision for using any type of irrigation fluid, such as liquid or air, for cooling a cutting blade or device, or for dispersing metallic filings or debris from the ring as it is being cut, or for irrigating or washing a wound to keep it relatively free of metallic debris from the ring caused by cutting action.
There are other examples of saw blades and guides, for cutting away casts on patients, and these include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,344,262, 1,942,766 and 5,020,226. In the latter of these patents, a cast cutter and method is disclosed in which a circular saw blade with teeth is operated by a manually operated crank arm; although the patent discloses that a power-driven motor could be used.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,126,889, a surgical instrument is disclosed in which a motor rotates a cutter at high speed creating a blowing action in which it is claimed that heat incident to the cutting is dissipated, and surgical shock is claimed to be materially reduced. It is to be noted that this device is for surgery, as opposed to cutting away a metallic object, such as a finger ring, bracelet, toe ring, necklace, etc. The '889 patent also discloses tubular means for delivering an anesthetic agent to the site of incision, which includes an outlet discharging into a hood surrounding the cutting blade. The anesthetic is described as being picked up by the blowing action of the cutter and delivered to the incision site, and another conduit extends from the device's handle and has an outlet end for delivering medicating agents. A tube or conduit is also provided having a pick-up or inlet end adjacent the cutter below the bottom of the hood, which is connected to a vacuum pump, thereby to convey away blood from the incision site.